A Magical Case
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Hayley Caine is a witch, she loved Hogwarts and is the godmother of Harry James Potter. But when a murder in Miami catches the eye of the only magical CSI, she has to take her team and her son to Hogwarts to investigate. With Kyle turning eleven and Harry starting Hogwarts as well, the Miami CSI's have their hands full in a school full of magical wielding children/teenagers.


Hayley Caine looked out over the pier of Miami Dade, she was thinking of telling her team the truth about her. Why she was different to most CSI's and people.

Hayley's phone then went off "yeah, Caine" she answered "H, we got a weird scene here, I think we might be talking about the Supernatural or magic or just call me plain crackers" Ryan Wolfe said.

That brought a small smile to Hayley's face, she never really had smiled much until she found the son she had to give up ten years ago. Kyle Harmon-Caine met her when his parole officer had been killed and he had been a suspect.

 _Kyle had been nervous in the interrogation room with Eric Delko and Hayley stepped in when Eric had been a little too harsh with him "Eric, I'll take this one" she said, walking in with a file tucked under her arm, her hands in her suit pockets. Eric nodded and left them._

 _Kyle looked at the woman who had walked in, she seemed familiar, but he didn't know where he'd seen her before "Kyle, where did you get the necklace around your neck?" She asked him, Kyle's hand went to the sapphire pendant he wore there._

 _"It-it belonged to my mother, she left it with a note when she gave me up for adoption" he said, the woman smiled "that I did, Kyle. That I did" Kyle remembered then where he'd seen her before, this strawberry-blonde woman in a designer business suit was his mother! "Mom?" He whispered._

She nodded, Kyle leapt up and hugged Hayley hard. The team had never ever seen Hayley cry before, but they all saw the tears streaming down her face as she was reunited with her long-lost son, no matter that her makeup was being stained.

Hayley drifted back to the present day as she pulled up to the crime scene tape and met Frank Tripp "what we got, Frank?" She asked, as she went in and saw the bodies.

"Alexx?" Hayley asked "perfectly healthy, not blunt force trauma, not shotgun wounds, no nothing" Alexx said stunned. Eric called Hayley over to where he and Ryan were. Then she saw the note left for her:

 _Think you can hide who you are, Caine? Think again, we will find you and kill you, your precious son, then your precious team. LM_

Hayley's face lost all it's colour "uh...H?" Ryan asked "photograph the note, I need to explain something to you when we get back to the lab, Natalia and Calleigh need to know as well" Hayley said, replacing her sunglasses and left.

The team gathered in Hayley's office, Kyle had finished school and had met his mother in her office as well, Natalia asked the million dollar question "H, what's going on?" Hayley sighed and began to tell her team and son the truth about her life that wasn't on file.

The team and Kyle were stunned "so that's how you can move around so quietly!" Eric laughed, a goofy grin on his face. Hayley smiled and nodded "that's why strange things happen with you, Kyle" she said, Kyle soon got a fright when a Snowy Owl flew into Hayley's office with a letter for Kyle.

"Is that an...Owl?" Calleigh asked, Hayley nodded and handed the letter to Kyle "mom, where's Hogwarts?" He asked, Hayley smiled "Scotland, that's where I went to school" she revealed to them "so, this killing curse, that's why I couldn't find anything on those bodies" Alexx said "that's right, Alexx and that LM, the only person who would have done that is Lucius Malfoy. He's had it in for me since I used to embarrass his brother when I was at school" she said to her Medical Examiner.

"Hayley Caine, embarrass someone? That's something you don't see every day" Tripp said, Hayley smiled "Kyle, we got to get you your school uniform and books for Hogwarts, and the rest of you, not a word of this to Stetler" she warned "not a word, H" they said.

Hayley got permission from Dumbledore to allow her team to be in Hogwarts while they investigated the murders of Miami citizens by witches and wizards of Britain, also so Hayley could be with Kyle a lot more than she usually was in Miami Dade as she worked.

Hayley took the team to Diagon Alley so that Kyle could get his school things "Hogwarts, dear?" Madam Malkin asked as Kyle and Hayley walked in with Eric Delko "he's starting next week" Hayley said "oh, Hayley, lovely to see you dear, it has been a long time since you were in England" Malkin said to Hayley "same, Madam, this is my brother-in-law, Eric Delko and my son Kyle Harmon-Caine" she said.

Hayley watched Kyle get fitted while Eric, Natalia and Ryan went to get his books, Calleigh and Frank got Kyle an owl so he could send letters to them and Alexx got his potion ingredients. Hayley watched the young man being measured next to Kyle "what blood status are you?" He drawled, Kyle was nervous about this pale haired boy.

Kyle didn't know how to answer that question, he looked at his mother "half-blood, witch mother, muggle father" Hayley answered, disliking the boy less and less "half mudblood?" The boy sneered at Kyle, Hayley had to restrain her infamous temper that Kyle usually could bring past her calm façade.

"Done Kyle" Madam Malkin said to Kyle, tapping him on the shoulder. Kyle jumped down and ran to his mother "mommy's boy" the other boy sneered, Hayley paid for Kyle's things and left to find her team.

"Who was that, Mom?" Kyle asked Hayley "Draco Malfoy, a pureblood who hates our blood status" Hayley said, looking at her son "but not all purebloods are like that though, Kyle, some like to know muggleborns and half-bloods." Kyle looked confused "what's a half-blood?" He asked, Hayley sighed "like I said before, witch mother and muggle father"

The last shop that Hayley and Kyle went in was Ollivanders, the wand maker "ah, Hayley, I was wondering when young Kyle would be here. I take it you still have yours?" Ollivander asked, Hayley nodded "yeah, I do, but I prefer to do things myself" Hayley said, Ollivander said "let's see what wand chooses you" Kyle looked at Hayley, who smiled.

Another boy came in with a man that Hayley recognised "hello Hagrid" she said "Hayley, Ah've missed you" Hagrid said to the young lieutenant of Miami Dade. Hayley looked at Kyle who's wand had finally chosen him "hi, I'm Kyle" Kyle said to the boy "Harry, Harry Potter" the boy said, nervously to him, Hayley looked at the poor boy. She saw all the signs of Child Abuse on the poor child "Harry, are you being treat okay with your family?" She asked, Harry looked at the strawberry-blonde woman beside Kyle and shook his head at her.

Hayley frowned, she hated child abusers in link to her own childhood. Hayley had killed her muggle father with an accidental burst of magic in an attempt to save her witch mother when she was only six years old. Hayley asked Hagrid "how about I sort out the rest of Harry's school things?" Hagrid nodded "not a word to that old fool" she warned him. Hagrid remembered what Hayley's temper could be like when she lost it, Harry was taken to Gringotts and asked to see his late parents' will.

Hayley had known Lily and James when she'd been in school and had been named Harry's godmother, when Lily died, Dumbledore ignored their will and sent Harry to Vernon and Petunia Dursley be neglected so that he could be loyal to Dumbledore and die as well. Hayley was fuming with visible control of her anger "have Mr Potter's custody transferred to me" she asked the teller "of course, Ms Caine" he said, sorting the papers. Meanwhile in Scotland, Albus Dumbledore noted that the silver instruments that monitored the blocks on Harry had ceased working. He suspected that Harry was no longer at 4 Privet Drive.

Hayley had taken Harry to Miami Dade and treat him like another son and a brother to Kyle. September came round and the entire team was assembled at London's Kings Cross station "watch me" Hayley said as she vanished through the wall of Platforms 9 and 10. Kyle, Harry, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx, Yelina Salas, Ray Jr and Frank followed her and saw the scarlet train "the students know we're going to be on the train, but there's two carriages at the front for us. Kyle, Harry, you'll be mixing with kids your own age" Hayley said, dismissing her two boys again and taking her team to their carriages.

As the train pulled to Scotland, Kyle and Harry got into an argument with a pureblood named Ron Weasley and met the boy who sneered at Kyle in Diagon Alley "hey, I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour in Madam Malkin's" he said "forgiven" Kyle shrugged. "Name's Draco Malfoy" "Kyle, Kyle Harmon-Caine and this is my adopted brother Harry Potter-Caine" Kyle said, Harry waved shyly. Draco said hi back to them both and asked if he could stay with them "sure, my mom'll be coming to see if we're alright" Kyle added.

Draco looked as a tall strawberry-blonde woman dressed in an expensive muggle designer business suit appeared "Kyle, Harry, you okay?" She asked, her blue eyes looking concerned for them "fine, Aunt Hayley" "I'm good, mom" she then looked at Draco "Aunt Hayley, this is Draco Malfoy, he's starting too and he apologised to Kyle for saying what he said to him" Harry said, Hayley gave Draco a warm smile "pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Hayley Caine. Miami Dade Police Department. Crime Lab supervisor, Day Shift" she said, holding out her hand "pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant" Draco said.

"Just Hayley, please" she smiled and then left again "I like her" Draco said, Kyle cringed "don't ever see her when she's lost her temper" Harry said, his face going white. Draco didn't want to see Hayley in a bad temper, he asked "what house are you two going to be in?" Kyle looked at Harry, who shrugged "to be honest, I'm not sure, maybe my mom's old house. But she won't tell me, said she didn't want to influence my decisions" Kyle said. Harry said "maybe I'll be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor" Draco nodded "I'll probably be in Slytherin, most of my family have been in that house, but mother and father said they'd support me no matter where I'm sorted" he said.

A dark coloured man appeared "hey you two, H says that you need to get changed, we'll be there in a few minutes" "Sure thing Uncle Eric" Harry said to him as he left again. Draco looked at them "who was that?" He asked, Kyle answered "my uncle Eric Delko, my mom used to be married to his late brother Michael" Draco asked "what happened to Michael?" The three boys were engrossed in the conversation that they didn't hear Hayley come back and was leaning on the doorframe, listening to their discussion.

"He died in a hit that was aimed at me, Eric and their sister Marisol about three years ago"

"CHRIST ABOVE! MOM! DON'T DO THAT!"

"Kyle Richard Harmon-Caine, language!" Hayley snapped at her son, who looked at his feet "sorry mom" he muttered, Hayley shook her head and told them "hurry up and get changed" then walked off "don't get on the wrong side of her? Someone should tell the teachers" Harry said, thinking of what would happen if Hayley lost her temper at Hogwarts "nah, they know what my mom's like, they've felt her wrath" Kyle laughed as he and Harry changed into their school robes and were shouted at by Hayley again for fighting with Ronald Weasley.

"Still don't see why he could insult your mom" Harry muttered as they disembarked the train, Hayley's rant was still ringing in his ears. Kyle shrugged at his adoptive brother.

"Hey, you know what mom's like"

"Still..."

"Harry, don't push it with my mom, she's not the best to get angry"

"Whatever"


End file.
